


toxic by britney spears

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, gaping spider asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: illidan gets busy,,...





	toxic by britney spears

illidan was in dalarna for some reason and he saw a level 106 belf rogue on a spider mount and he said 

 

"gawd damn:/ who u"

and the spider threw off the Guy and walked over seductively and said hey there big boy and illidan blushed hard  
who was this sexy.... sexy spider...

illidan sai d "lets go back to my place" and it said ok

illidan O p e n ed the spider's shiny wet asshole and put his ear in it

the spider moaned and whimpered and its leggs trmeledmd ... illidan opened it more and put his face in and inhaled, getting a deep whiff of the spider's gaping butt 

Illdian put his face mor ein and his big horns impaled the psider it Moaned.. big sexy.............................................. . .. . . . . . . . . 

 

but there was  
THRERE E IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
E  
EE

EE

 

h  
h  
h hjh hj jhj hj hj hjhj jj h hjhjhjh hj hjhjhj hjhj hjhj hjhj hjhjjhhj l h;oho329 3y 90[ y3 y3 y;qehRFW0EU Y E HFE B DV BV FBVB VBV DV BVBVB DVDVF BDV FVBDF DVFB DVFBVDFBVD BV DFBVBVFDBDVFB DVFB DVFBVDBDVBV DFDBVF,M V D D D DD D D D D D DD D D DD D D D D D TTEYHW T4K3B HTUI34TQKTQKTQKTQKTQKTQKTQK O4HRJKHFHH H H H H H JFJF FJFUF UU U U U UU UU UU UU U PUW UUWU U UWU RPU U UWUU UU WUUWUWWUW U U U U UU U U UUUUUU U UUE9URE U9 EU9UEU E 9E9UE 9UE 9UE 9UE U9E UU EU 9UEUE 9U E 9UEDU 9 S USP'U9P- UA'[A


End file.
